Time to say goodbye - An EdgarClyde oneshot from the movie JEdgar
by Lady Tiko
Summary: This oneshot takes place after Clyde and Edgar had spent their weekend in Delmar for the races.


_This piece was written in January 2013 as a birthday present for my friend Stella_25._

 _'aaa bbb' = thoughts_

 _The story begins after Edgar's and Clyde's holiday in Delmar. Clyde's been living in Edgar's house for about 1 year, but has kept his own apartment._

During their drive back to Washington, neither of them spoke a lot. Edgar concentrated on driving, Clyde was listening to the music coming out of the radio while looking out of the window. When they finally arrived at Edgar's house, Clyde carried the luggage into the sleeping room. In the meanwhile, Edgar had gone to the bathroom and started to take a shower. Clyde took a deep breath and made a decision. He absolutely needed to go for a walk and to think about everything that had happened. He wrote _"Went for a walk. I'm going to sleep in my apartment tonight. See you tomorrow in the bureau. Clyde"_ on a piece of paper on Edgar's desk and left the house.

Clyde walked lost in thoughts straight to the Mayflower's hotel. He sat down and ordered' wiskey on the rocks'.  
 _'Marvellous, I came to the place where all this mess had started; in the restaurant where we met 2 years ago._ ' He took a sip. _'I can't go on with him as if he hadn't turned me down in Delmar. Now I know that he doesn't love me. I'm not his property, I can't take it anymore. He's sending me signals but he doesn't care how I feel. I always have to be with him, and when I'm speaking to another man for too long, he gets angry. Tomorrow after work, I'm going to get my things from his house and move out.'_  
After another wiskey, Clyde walked into his apartment and went to bed.

*In the meanwhile at Edgar's place*

After enjoying his shower, Edgar stepped into his sleeping room to change his clothes. He put on black trousers and a shimmy. Then he noticed a sheet of paper on his desk. He took and read it. _'Oh, Clyde has left. Why does my heart hurt so much? We've spent the whole weekend together, it's o.k. if he wants some time for himself, at least it should be o.k... After all, we had a fight yesterday. He just needs time and space getting over it. He won't leave me... he never would do this...'_ He ignored his beating heart and decided to drink a glass of Scotch on his terrace. Later he went to bed.

***

The next day was a usual one. The two men ate breakfast together in Edgar's office, then they did their daily work. As ever, they had lunch and dinner in the Mayflower's.  
For Clyde, it was a horrible day. He and Edgar behaved as if nothing had happened in Delmar, they didn't speak of personal things the whole time. Clyde realised that he couldn't spend more time with the man he loved, he had problems to concentrate on his work. So he decided to resign and to visit his friend from George Washington University in New York.  
He sat in front of his desk and wrote a notice of cancelation. Clyde signed it, put it in an envelope and entered Edgar's office to talk to his boss for the last time.

 _"Edgar, do you have a minute? I need to discuss something with you."_  
 _"Yes, of course, Clyde. What's the matter?"_  
Clyde handed Edgar the letter, who read it. His eyes widened in disbelief. His hands trembled and he sweated.  
 _"Clyde, do you really mean it?! That's a joke of you! You can't do this!"_  
 _"Yes Edgar, I really mean it. It's the best for me, but also for you. It's impossible for me to work with you; to be with you after the incident in Delmar."_  
 _"But Clyde, we're good friends, we're colleagues! You're the vice director! The Bureau needs you!" 'And I need you, I can't be without you!'_  
 _"That's the point, Edgar. From your point of view, we're only friends and colleagues. But I love you, I want you as my lover, but I know that you don't love me, and for me it's not possible to just be your friend. Please, Edgar, accept my quitting. I need some time away from all this."_  
 _'Clyde really wants to get away. He looks powerless, hurted. I should do what's best for him.'_ Edgar sighed deeply, took his pen and signed Clyde's written notice.  
 _"Thanks for your hard work for the FBI, Clyde. And all the best for your future."_  
The two shook hands and Clyde left the office, the bureau, Edgar's life.


End file.
